


Kidnap of Seventeen

by 7TeenCarat21Ever



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Boo Seungkwan, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, Mpreg, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Top Lee Seokmin | DK, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Top Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7TeenCarat21Ever/pseuds/7TeenCarat21Ever
Summary: Back at their dorm after one tiring day and even to rest for awhile was disrupted by an incoming danger they didn't know about.Everything happened so fast."Hyung? What's happening?!" Chan cowarded in fear behind Seungcheol."I don't know Chan. I seriously don't know" Seungcheol answered back.Asking them was no use.In fact, none of the members themselves knew what was happening.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Chan | Dino & Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	1. Where Everything Started

"Finally back home!" Seokmin yelled, heading for the stairs.

Seungcheol followed after, looking tired as hell.

The remaining members stayed in the living room, switching on the tv once on the couch.

The moment Seungcheol's head hit the pillow, he went to dreamland.

The next time he woke up, screams and shattering sounds were heard from downstairs.

He headed down the stairs, in a careful manner and saw figures dressed in black, wrestling some of their members to the floor.

The dorm was a mess. Pillows from the cushion were scattered around on the floor, the windows were broken.

It was just a big mess.

He tried not make his presence known but failed.

The figures in black instantly took notice of him.

"Seungcheol hyung, run!" Jun yelled getting himself a punch to the abdomen.

"Junhui hyung!" Mingyu shouted for his boyfriend as he himself tried to fend off the man on top of him.

Seungcheol ran back up, his legs taking him into an unoccupied room in their dorm.

Footsteps distanced further away from the door, Seungcheol let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding.

He suddenly heard some sniffles from the closet in the room.

He mustered up his courage to open the closet.

Someone or three people were cramped together.

"Please d- don't......"

"Chan? Hansol? Seungkwan?" Seungcheol said.

"Seungcheol hyung!" Chan had tears on his face, same goes to Seungkwan.

"Jeonghan hyung asked us to hide in here before the scary people managed to break into the dorm....." Hansol said, calmer than the other two.

"At least the three of you are fine" Seungcheol said.

"What about the other hyungs?!" Chan panicked.

"It's chaos down there...." Seungcheol said.

The door knob to the room suddenly turned, the four of them looked at the knob turning.

Someone came in.

This time, the four cramped together in the closet.

Seungcheol's sideburn dripped one sweatbead and that was the time, the closet door opened.

"Found y'all"

Next second, they were held tightly by the wrists and down the stairs, where the rest were kneeling on the messed up floor.

If you look closely, a lot of them had scratches and bruises forming on their faces.

"Seungkwan! Hansol! Chan!" Jeonghan yelled seeing the maknae line.

"Shut up, Yoon Jeonghan!" One of them fierced at Jeonghan.

The four were forcefully pressed down to kneel on the floor.

Seungcheol held Jihoon's hand to give some comfort.

"All here. Let's go now" one said.

"Get separated into your own units and walk out of this house! Don't try to mess around because I know everything about you!" He said in a fierce tone.

Without any further beating, the boys were in the vehicles and drove away.


	2. Where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their manager freaked out the next morning, seeing no one in the dorm and the dorm itself, a huge mess.
> 
> The members were brought to somewhere they don't know.

The manager of Seventeen unlocked the door to their dorm early morning of the following day.

He was beyond shocked to see the messy dorm.

Shattered glass pieces were on the floor, the kitchen a mess, pillows were scattered on the ground.

Worse to worse, there were traces of blood left on the floor.

"Seungcheol! Jeonghan! Joshua! Where're you all?!" He shouted but no response.

He had a bad feeling.

He rushed back into his car and drove to the company.  
______________________________________________________

It has been a night since the Seventeen members were kidnapped without any reasons.

The night they arrive at a big place, but looked abandoned, they were thrown into the same room and left there.

They didn't even know if it was already morning or what because no light shined into the room, it was all dark and dirty in the corners.

You could say the moment they woke up, their backs hurt because of the uncomfortable sleeping position they were in the night before.

The metal door was kicked open and men with muscular builds entered.

"Choi Seungcheol, follow me" one said.

"Cheol....." Jihoon held his hand tightly, not letting go.

"It's okay Jihoon...they won't be able to hurt me" Seungcheol followed the man out.

The remaining ones stood guard at the door, eyeing the boys one by one.

They more intense they looked at the boys, the more scared they were, gulping down their saliva again and again.

"Hyung... They're scary" Dino stuttered to Woozi.

"It's gonna be fine, Chan" Jihoon whispered in his ears.

Seungcheol followed the guy into a room with a table situated in the middle.

The light in the room was very dim that Seungcheol almost tripped himself while walking.

The chair behind the table turned around so Seungcheol came face to face with a man in tuxedo suit.

"Choi Seungcheol......" Seungcheol's heart rate increased.

"How are you and your little team members doing?" He asked, gesturing with his fingers.

"Okay...." Seungcheol mumbled.

"Sacrifice one of your members to me. Not you but the remaining twelve. Choose one and let me have fun with him." He straightforward said.

"No." Seungcheol stated firmly.

"Huh? What did you say?!" The man was getting angrier.

"Why're you doing this to us? What've we done?!" Seungcheol asked.

"You're asking me that?! Ask one of your members!!!" He exploded in anger.

"Huh? Who?" Seungcheol timidly asked.

"You'll know soon. Now, back to the topic, give me one of your members to let me have fun with.....don't test my patience, Choi Seungcheol." He said.

A lot of things were passing through Seungcheol's mind.

Definitely not the maknae line, especially Chan.

Not Jihoon. He's mine. No one can touch him.

Jisoo and Jeonghan? No way. They're a pair and he really needs them a lot.

Soonyoung and Seokmin? No. 

Mingyu and Jun? Cannot.

Wonwoo and Myungho? Still no way.

No one can be given.

"No one will be sacrificed for you to have fun with!!!!" Seungcheol shouted at the man.

Wrong move.

A slap was delivered onto Seungcheol's face, sending him to the ground.

"How dare you shout at me, you lowly commoner!!!" He pulled Seungcheol by the collar roughly.

"Bring him up and out." The mascular guy pushed Seungcheol out roughly and their 'boss' followed behind.

The guards were still eyeing the members when Seungcheol was back.

One of the member saw the 'boss' and had a shocked expression on his face.

He smirked at him making the member uncomfortable.

He glared at Seungcheol. "Choose Now!!!" He shouted at Seungcheol.

All the members looked at their leader in total confusion.

Jihoon stood up to pull Seungcheol to him.

The guard blocked Jihoon's path but he struggled away.

"Seungcheol! What does he mean by 'choose'?" Jihoon asked Seungcheol in a small voice.

"H-he wants me to choose one of our members for him to play with but I disagreed with him because I can't let any of you go...especially our maknae and YOU." Seungcheol had tears welled up in his eyes.

"Oh Cheol....." Jihoon brushed him thumb over Seungcheol's cheeks.

"Let me" the couple turned to Jun.

"No way Jun! Have you gone crazy!? None of you are going anywhere!" Seungcheol bursted out.

"Then are we letting the younger ones?!" Jun fired back.

"Jun!" Jeonghan warned.

"That's not how you speak to your hyung" Seungcheol said.

"Well...? Choi Seungcheol, made your choice?" He asked in boredsome.

Seungcheol shook his head but Jun nodded.

"Yes" Jun said.

He walked towards the 'boss' .

"Take me instead" Jun said.

"Okay! Come with me" he smirked.

"Junhui hyung!!!! What about me?!!???!" Jun turned back to see Mingyu looking at him, eyes looking deeply at him.

Jun chose not to answer and just continued walking.

The members knew what was going on but they knew they couldn't stop Jun once he's fixed on his decision.

"Ge-ge......." Minghao started sobbing uncontrollably.

Wonwoo hugged him close and whispered sweet nothings to his boyfriend but-

Mingyu was supposed to cry too but no tears.

He kept on convincing himself that he's a man and a man should not cry.

Who would've known that he was crying hard deep down inside his heart.

The hours passed by quickly yet Jun was not back to his side.

His once bubbly personality was gone, replaced with a quiet Mingyu.

Jun did that to protect every members but who knew not only Jun but the other members would also go through this later on.

"M-mingyu...? Kwenchana?" Seokmin and Soonyoung sat by each of Mingyu's side.

Mingyu just stared into the space.

Tears started falling down. He blinked his eyes once or twice but years kept flowing out.

"M-mingyu.......Just cry it all out, okay? Jun will be fine....." Seokmin embraced Mingyu tightly and he cried his sorrows out.

Soonyoung wanted to help so he ran his hands up and down Mingyu's back in a repeated motion.

The door opened again and Jun was thrown back in.

Mingyu stopped crying and ran towards Jun who was on the floor, bleeding.

"Junhui hyung?" Mingyu muttered quietly.

"M-mingyu......." Junhui croaked out weakly.

Tears ran down Mingyu's cheeks again.

He picked Jun up, sat back at his previous place and rocked Jun in his arms.

The members acted quickly.

Minghao and Wonwoo tore a bit of their clothes and soaked it with water.

They proceeded onto wiping Jun's bloody upper part with the pieces of cloth.

Jeonghan who still had a cardigan jacket on, took it off to cover Jun's body.

"Better, J-junhui hyung....?" Mingyu stuttered.

Jun nodded with his eyes closed.

"What did they actually do to him?!" Jihoon said quietly.  
______________________________________________________

*Flashback*

Jun was lead to a place, creepy and cold.

He was forced to sit down on a wooden chair and his hands tied to the back of the chair.

The 'boss' came in view.

"Wen Junhui......What a pretty Chinese boy you are" the 'boss' traced his fingers along Jun's face.

He roughly titled Jun's chin up.

Jun tried to look away but he held a firm grip on his chin, holding him in place.

Jun was really near to crying.

The 'boss' let go and kicked Jun in the chest, making the chair stumbled backwards.

Jun felt like all the air left him, making him hard to breathe.

He held Jun up again and leaned closer to his face.

"Get me the dagger" he ordered.

Jun started getting scared.

A dagger was handed over to the 'boss' and he started sliding it over Jun's chest and abdomen area.

Pain.

Pain was all Jun felt and he thought of Mingyu.

"M-mingyu.....M-mingyu....M-mingyu" Jun mumbled at every slash made across his body.

"DON'T CALL HIS NAME!" He shouted and slapped Jun in the face.

Tears finally spilled out of Jun's eyes.

"Awww is Junnie finally crying?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Jun really wanted to spat on his face at the moment but he lost the energy to.

"I'm done with him. Bring him back and tell the little team members there that one of them will be the next one"

"Yes sir" the guard dragged a weak Jun out of the place and back to the members.

*End of flashback*

Another sleepless night went by and the dreaded moment came at last.

"Lee Chan." One of the man, let's call him Dark, said.

The three leaders of SEVENTEEN got alerted.

"Where're you gonna take him?!" Joshua asked.

"None of your business!" He yanked Joshua out of the way and he landed on the rough ground. Got himself scraped by the elbow.

"Hey!" Jeonghan yelled at the man, pulling up his boyfriend.

The three leaders and the other two maknaes surrounded Chan in a protective manner.

Chan was already emotionally unstable so they're definitely not gonna let him suffer.

"What to do now?!" Dark said to the other man in black.

"Take the others. Boss wouldn't mind."

Dark took the ones nearest to him.

Wonwoo and Minghao.

"The next time you see them, they're already half dead" Dark said and grabbed the two out.

Minghao protested and thrashed around even when they were already at the corridor but suddenly, the corridor quieted down.

The members in the room feared of what might've happened to their two members.

Chan crouched down and his shoulders started shaking uncontrollably.

"M-my f-fault.....I-if n-not m-me, M-minghao h-hyung a-and W-wonwoo h-hyung w-wouldn't h-have h-had t-to b-be t-taken i-in m-my p-place.....Am I a bad person, hyungdeul?" Chan asked his members in a vulnerable voice.

"No, no, no Channie! You're a good person....the people in black are the bad people. Not you" Jeonghan and Seungcheol comforted their youngest.

A scream was suddenly heard, someway further down the room the members were in.

Sounded like Minghao's scream.

Minghao was seated on a chair and Wonwoo a bit further away from him.

The 'boss' was touching Wonwoo all over his body.

That sight got Minghao disgusted.

He suddenly remembered that he learned martial arts before.

"Get your hands off him, You IMMA BASTARD!!!!!" Minghao put his skills to use.

The 'boss' knew that Minghao would blow off so he instinctively dodged away Minghao's attack.

Oops. Minghao landed in the wrong posture and fractured the bone in his hand.

He yelled out in pain. Tears pouring down.

He was sure the members could hear his scream.

"Hao......" Wonwoo struggled to get up but was pressed down again roughly.

"Oops. Look at your poor boyfriend! Would he still be able to write?" 'Boss' winced.

"You bastard!" Wonwoo spat in his face.

'Boss' gestured to one of his men to yank Minghao's hair back.

"Don't you dare touch him! Stay away from him!" Wonwoo threatened dangerously.

But why would his words matter to them?

Minghao's hair was pulled back roughly and he shouted in pain.

"Minghao!!!" Wonwoo shouted.

"Just please let us go...I beg you" Wonwoo begged him pathetically.

Once again, they were back with the members.

Joshua had some medical lessons but he didn't know what to do with Minghao's fracture bone so he ripped down a piece of clothing from his clothes and tied it firmly around Minghao's wrist.

"Thanks, Jisoo hyung....." Minghao muttered weakly.

"How's Junhui?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu.

"He's fine.....the wounds still stung but he endured it" Mingyu said, looking down at Jun who was asleep on his lap.

"I'm a failed leader...." Seungcheol blamed himself for all that happened until now.

"Cheol.....let's just sleep" Jihoon laid down and brought the leader under his arms.

So fitting.


	3. Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cycle repeated again.
> 
> The boys were hurted over and over again. Except one was unharmed because apparently the 'boss' wanted him to witness his members suffering right in front of his eyes because of him.

"My beloved Seventeen members! Good morning!" he said in the sickly sweet voice AGAIN.

The boys in the room shrunked further back into the dark corners of the room. Dared not look at him in the eyes.

"Awww......What's with the long faces? Not happy to see me?"he pouted, disgusting the boys.

"Oh please....We don't even miss you a bit" Seungcheol spat.

"How're you guys coping up?" he smirked.

"Just give us food and water BECAUSE we haven't ate and drank in a day" Jihoon said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh yeah? How about y'all be tortured first then food and water will be granted.

"Stand in a line. Right in front of me. NOW!" He shouted at the boys.

The members that were in the front scurried to stand in front of him but Seungcheol pulled them back down.

"We won't do that. Never." Seungcheol stated firmly.

"Well then....I'll make you"He said.

A group of muscular men came in and started pulling the members up by force.

"No! No! No! Just please don't take Junhui....He's still weak.....He won't be able to hold it.....I'll receive it in his place" Mingyu pleaded.

"Don't take Minghao too! I'll receive it for him !" Wonwoo desperately begged the 'boss'.

The 'boss' nodded his head at his men who were about to touch Jun and Minghao.

"First one. Your Leader, Choi Seungcheol" The man punched Seungcheol in the jaw and kicked him in the stomach.

"Hyung!!!!" The younger members yelled.

Seungcheol shook his head as a sign that he's fine but Jihoon and Jeonghan knew he was not.

"Next, Lee Jihoon" 

"Don't touch me!!!" Jihoon yelled but who cared.

"D-don't touch him!" Seungcheol yelled, while his body was pressed down.

Jeonghan and Jisoo were next.

They were roughly separated from each other.

"Jeonghan-ah!" Jisoo shouted.

"Shua-ya! Yah! Get away from him,you bastards!!!" Jeonghan yelled at the men holding Jisoo tight.

Soonyoung got knocked in the head with a gun that guy got from his back pocket.

Fresh blood trickled down the side of Soonyoung's head amd he fainted right away.

"Kwon Soonyoung! Jebal, wake up!!!" Seokmin ignored his surrounding, and only focused on his boyfriend.

"Hit him twice HARDER! He wants to take it for his boyfriend" 'boss' smirked at Wonwoo.

He was terrified and before he could even react, punches and kicks were directed towards his way.

"Wonwoo hyung!!!" Minghao and Mingyu shouted.

He tried his best to protect his head and face because they are the most important.

One of his men suddenly suddenly barged in, looking very frantic.

"Boss! Boss! You should come see this!!!" He informed.

Only when he actually completely left the room, the boys moved around. 

Mingyu, Seungkwan,Hansol and Chan helped the boys on the ground.

The door clanked open and 'boss' came back in again.

"Seventeen is on news and reported missing........Those polices are idiots!" He yelled out in frustration.

He continued on torturing them, starting from Seungkwan. He punched Seungkwan in the abdomen area and Hansol protected Seungkwan with his own.

"Hansol-ya! What do you think you're doing?! Get off me please!?" Seungkwan cried seeing Hansol block the attacks for him.

"What do you think? I'm protecting my love......" Hansol managed to say.

"ENOUGH! I'm jealous seeing him protecting his love!" 'Boss' yelled to his men.

"Now to Seventeen's precious little maknae......" He smirked, walking towards Chan.

Chan's eyes reflected fear but that only made 'boss' happy.

"Take your filthy hands off him!" Mingyu jumped in between 'boss' and Chan.

Chan held tight onto Mingyu's arm as he muttered in fear," M-mingyu hyung...." and shrunked further in fear.

"It's fine Chan...I'm here, no one can hurt you"Mingyu whispered.

"KIM MINGYU, GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" 'boss' shouted in fury.

"WHY SHOULD I WHEN YOU DIDN'T LET MY MEMBERS OFF?!" Honestly, the Seventeen members had never seen Mingyu this angry before. He was always smiling, seldom reaching that level of angriness.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I DID THIS FOR?!" he shouted right back at Mingyu.

"H-hyung....." Mingyu has totally forgotten that Chan was still behind him.

He pushed Mingyu to the ground and got hold of Chan by the throat.

"CHAN!!!" The members yelled in fear and panic.

"LET HIM GO, PARK JAESUNG! THE PERSON YOU WANT IS ME, NOT THEM!" Mingyu shouted.

"I WANTED YOU TO SUFFER BY WITNESSING YOUR MEMBERS HURT RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! THESE ARE THE CONSEQUENCES BECAUSE YOU REJECTED MY CONFESSION BACK IN HIGHSCHOOL!!!!!"the 'boss', Jaesung shouted.

The members gasped.

"WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH ME REJECTING YOUR CONFESSION!? I DON'T LIKE YOU AND IT WAS YOU WHO KEPT HANGING OFF ME WHEN ALL I DID WAS IGNORE YOU!" Mingyu fired back in anger.

"BECAUSE OF YOU, YOUR MEMBERS ARE THE ONES TO PAY THE PRICE!" Mingyu was left speechless. He glanced at the members on the ground. Seungcheol was silently shaking his head mouthing a "No" to him.

He knew the members don't blame him for what happened but he can't help to blame himself for what happened to the members.

Mingyu kicked Jaesung in the stomach, resulting in him letting go of Chan who fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Chan!" Mingyu brought Chan was still crying and gasping for air into his embrace.

Mingyu's tears fell too and dropped right onto Chan's cheeks.

"Awww Kim Mingyu, protecting your baby maknae" Jaesung said in a sarcastic tone.

"You won't hurt Chan and not the members too" Mingyu leveled his eyes with Jaesung's.

Jaesung puffed out and left the room, slamming the metal door in anger with full force.

The boys hurdled together for warmth and comfort.

"I'm so sorry everyone.....It was fault for getting you guys involved in this...I never knew he was that crazy!" Mingyu apologised with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Mingyu! Look at me, you have no wrong in this. It was HIS's FAULT!" The 95-liner hyungs comforted him.

"But still....."

"Hey Mingyu hyung! You saved me from the beast or monster and I'm thankful for that!" Chan chirped in.

"Thanks guys!" Mingyu sniffled.

"That's why we're brothers because we understand each other and forgive when we should" Wonwoo voiced up.

"Let's rest now...you're all injured badly" Mingyu laid Chan against Minghao's shoulder and proceeded to help the other members.

Jisoo who was also quite okay helped the members to sit up straight and treat their wounds.


	4. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol gets sick and Mingyu's suffers in order to protect his members.
> 
> How much worse can all these get?!

"Seungkwannie......" Hansol called sleepily. 

Seungkwan replied sleepily, "Hansol? What's wrong?" 

"I don't feel good...." Hansol said.

Seungkwan was instantly wide awake.

He turned to face Hansol and felt his forehead. 

Burning. 

Seungkwan retracted his hand almost immediately. 

Panic filled his mind and he couldn't think properly at the moment. 

His head ached for a while before he could focus. 

"What should I do? What should I do?" Seungkwan thought.

He shook the person nearest to him who happened to be Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan hyung......Hansol's burning up" Seungkwan cried in a low voice.

"What?!" Jeonghan clapped his hand over his own mouth. 

"Sorry! Let me see Hansol!" Jeonghan said and Seungkwan let way. 

Jeonghan sat in Seungkwan's previous place and softly called out Hansol's name.

"Hansol dear....where does it hurt?" Jeonghan asked softly like a mother would to her sick child. 

"My head is in pain and I feel so hot....." Hansol mumbled.

"Oh dear....." Jeonghan shook his boyfriend awake. 

"Shua-ya, tear a piece of your clothing away and damp it with water" Jeonghan said. 

"Why?" Joshua yawned. 

"Hansol's sick" Jeonghan said in a flat tone.

Joshua sprang up from his place and headed for the little sink, in the dark corner. 

"Should we wake Seungcheol hyung?"Seungkwan asked Jeonghan.

"Let's not...He's very tired as a leader taking care of us so we let him catch on the sleep that he deserves" Jeonghan said to Seungkwan and he nodded. 

Joshua came back with the wet cloth and placed it on Hansol's burning forehead. 

Hansol shivered in cold. 

"It's cold....it's cold....." Hansol mumbled as his body shivered. 

Seungkwan took Hansol over from Jeonghan and hugged him tightly, his warmth radiating off and eyes shut tight.

Jeonghan rested his head above Joshua's head as he sighed. 

"What is it Han?" Joshua asked. 

"Nothing....Just our current situation got me so stressed and pressured adding on now that Hansol's running a fever..." Jeonghan said. 

"Everything's gonna be over in a quick glance..." Joshua comforted with words. 

"Hope so....." Jeonghan muttered. 

Jeonghan hyung and Jisoo hyung, you two can go back to sleep...I'll take care of Hansol alone" Seungkwan said.

The couple looked at Seungkwan as he stared back at them.

"Okay.....you should sleep too, Seungkwan-ah" Joshua whispered softly to Seungkwan.

"I will Jisoo hyung. Go ahead and sleep on with Jeonghan hyung" Seungkwan said.  
______________________________________________________

The next time they woke up, no one knew whether it was morning or still night but for one thing they knew is, Seungkwan still had Hansol in his embrace, but he himself was already dozing away.

"Awww such a sweet sight!" Mingyu cheered.

The metal door was being fumbled with and soon, it clanked with the cement wall, producing an irritating sound.

So the members assumed that it was morning.

Minghao woke Seungkwan up and Mingyu carried Hansol further back behind all of them and put him in Seungkwan's embrace for him to continue cuddling Seungkwan.

"What do you want again?!" Jihoon yelled in frustration.

"Cute shortie, I want to do a lot of thing with you all!" Jaesung said in a 'happy'tone.

His men behind laughed but a glare from him shushed them all up.

"Who should I start with today?" He touched his chin.

The boys looking at him scoffed.

"Ah Lee Seokmin and Kwon Soonyoung!" He said.

"How's your wound, Soonyoungie?" He asked.

"Better than you thought, idiot and only Seokmin gets to call that nickname of mine" Soonyoung rolled his eyes.

Jaesung raised his hand, ready to slap Soonyoung but Seokmin managed to stop him by the arm.

"You don't touch him without my permission" Seokmin said in a normal tone but anyone could definitely detect the venom within his words.

"Fierce protecting your boyfriend, huh!?" He laughed it off.

He switched eyes from looking at Seokmin to Jun who was far back with Seungkwan, Hansol and Minghao.

Jun still looked weak and his lips were colourless, not the usual couloir of cherry-pink.

He pushed past the members of Seventeen and stood at the back, facing the four.

Minghao got the sense of protection to stand up and protect his beloved brother.

Minghao blocked Jun from Jaesung's sight with his hands spread out wide.

"Stay away from Junhui-hyung!" Minghao warned dangerously.

"H-hao don't...." Jun weakly said.

Jun looked into Jaesung's dark brown orbs and all he saw was fiery and FIERY.

"Out of my way!" He said and pushed Minghao away.

Unfortunately, his injured wrist came in contact with the ground, groaning in immense pain.

"Myungho hyung!!!" Seungkwan shouted.

"Minghao!" Wonwoo ran to him.

"M-minghao!" Jun yelled out, weakly.

Jaseung ignored to yells and grabbed Jun's weak body up, just by one hand and also ignoring his groans.

He was smiling the sick smile, the whole time and Jun refused to look at him.

"Yah, PARK JAESUNG! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" Mingyu yeleld from the front, seeing Jaseung pick Jun up like Jun's weight doesn't matter to him.

"SHUT UP KIM MINGYU OR I'LL DO THIS!" He punched Jun in the stomach.

Jun yelled at the excruciating pain, surging through his whole body as Jaseung dropped him to the ground.

Red stained Jun's dirty clothing again as the wounds that they managed to clean up reopen again.

"JUN!!!" Mingyu yelled, almost going crazy.

Mingyu zoomed to where Jun was and slid down.

"J-junhui h-hyung...?" Mingyu's hand shook violently as he touched Jun's bloody shirt.

Tears rolled down and he swiftly turned around and kneeled in front of Jaseung, holdings his hands in desperation.

"Just tell m-me what y-you want....." Mingyu begged with tears staining his cheeks as he shut his eyes tightly.

The members jumped back in fright because for one, they've never seen Mingyu crying so much and only yesterday he did cry but not as much as today. Second, it was the first time Mingyu looked so vulnerable....a touch would hurt him despite his build.

"I want YOU. Kim Mingyu." Jaseung said nonchantly.

"If I give myself to you, will you stop?" Mingyu asked, fed up.

Jaesung nodded with a smile.

"It was that easy, Mingyu. See, if only you did that earlier, none of them would've gotten hurt anymore...." He rested his palm on Mingyu's face and wiped away the tears that still slides down Mingyu's cheeks.

The members had eyes to see that Mingyu was only enduring it to protect them from further dangers.

"Come with me, Mingyu..." He held Mingyu by the hand and lead him out.

"M-mingyu....." Jun reached out his hand but the members wrapped their hands around him as tears fell and he cried painfully.

"My good boy Mingyu..." Mingyu followed Jaesung into what seems to be his bedroom with a large amount of adrenaline produced by the adrenal gland flowing in his bloodstream.

His heart beating faster than ever, afraid of what Jaesung was gonna do to him.

Jaesung pressed Mingyu to the door of his closet and started attacking his lips.

Mingyu avoided him multiple times but he always had his face, still in front of him.

While being rough, he pushed Mingyu onto his bed and hovered over him as he started unbuttoning Mingyu's clothes.

Mingyu cried and cried as Jaesung lowered down even more to unbutton his shirt.

"P-please s-stop.....s-stop" Mingyu's begs went unheard.

"Such a nice body..." Jaesung smiled psychotically as he ghosted his fingers over Mingyu's tan skin and abs.

Mingyu struggled to cover himself but Jaesung always took his hands away from his own body.

Jaseung left wet kisses and bit his tan skin roughly resulting in Mingyu fist-clutching the bedsheets tightly.

"It hurts..." Mingyu said in the midst.

"You wouldn't do that if you love me...." Mingyu said, holding the pain in.

Jaesung stopped placing kisses on Mingyu's tan skin and stared at Mingyu.

"You're other people's so why should I be gentle with you?" Jaesung replied cockily.

"Jerk.That's why." Mingyu pushed Jaesung off him, draped his own shirt over his own body and left the room.

The guards outside wanted to chase Mingyu back but Jaesung held up a hand to stop them.

The metal door was fumbled again and the members shook in fear.

Their shoulders only relaxed when they saw that it was Mingyu who came in. His shirt not worn properly, black hair disheveled and eyes glistening with tears and unfocused.

"M-mingyu...?" Jun called out, trying hard to raise his head up in a laying position.

Mingyu hummed as he fumbled with buttoning his shirt up so his boyfriend wouldn't see it.

Jun laid his head on Mingyu's lap and Mingyu carded his fingers through Jun's hair.

"What did he do...?" Jun asked.

"No...he did nothing..." Mingyu muttered.

"Lies...." Soonyoung mumbled beside Seokmin.

The blood on by the side of his head was dried already.

"Did he touch you...?" Jun asked for an answer.

"I didn't let him touch my lips though and the places where it's only for you....." Mingyu said to Jun with a sweet smile.

But Jun can see through Mingyu's facade and he was determined to heal that.

"How about your wounds?" Mingyu changed the topic.

"The members helped to clean it already but I'm afraid it would leave scars....." Jun said, full with sadness. 

"Nevertheless, I'll still love you, Junhui-hyung" Mingyu leaned down to kiss Jun on the lips.

"Hansol's fever? Decreased already?" Seungcheol asked tiredly.

Jihoon rubbed his arm, in a up and down motion.

Seungkwan nodded.

"Better...His face regained its colour already" Seungkwan said.

"Great..." Seungcheol said.


	5. Escape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite them being here in for four days, they wanted to escape this hellhole already.
> 
> It's normal right?!
> 
> Plus, they've all suffered way too much in this hellhole.
> 
> It's time they escape.

~Continued from when Mingyu returned back~

They bore their eyes into the cement walls around them, constricting them from escaping the dark and cold room.

"Aahhh!!! I can't sit and wait anymore" Mingyu complained in a hushed voice.

The members who were still awake looked at him.

"We're escaping this hellhole tonight." Mingyu said, firm on his decision.

"How?" Seungcheol asked softly.

Mingyu looked around the room and spotted a small window but covered with a black cloth. That was the reason why light wouldn't shine into their dark room.

"There." Mingyu pointed at the window.

"How're we all supposed to fit through that with these size of ours?" Wonwoo asked.

"There'll be a way..." Mingyu said.

"Seungcheol hyung, come here" Mingyu gestured to Seungcheol to climb onto his shoulders.

With Mingyu + Seungcheol= reaching the small window and finally escaping!

"Reaching that window, we would need to pass through 4 more rooms and finally to the outside" Wonwoo informed.

"Cheol hyung!" Seungcheol climbed onto Mingyu's shoulder and tore off the black cloth then peeked into the room.

Luckily the room was not used and not that dark either.

Seungcheol gave an OK sign.

Wonwoo proceeded to waking the members.

"Hao, wake up!”

" Maknaedeul, wake up!"

"Seokmin and Soonyoung! Wake up!" 

Wonwoo shook all of them awake.

"Shua-ya, wake up!" Jeonghan said to Joshua who was asleep.

Seungcheol shook Woozi awake first before he first climbed up to the window.

Mingyu passed Seungcheol and Woozi to the other room first then went to wake Jun up.

"Junhui hyung.....wake up! We're escaping!" Mingyu whispered into Jun's ears.

Next, he passed the maknae-line members into the other room then Seoksoon couple.

Jeonghan and Joshua went next then Wonwoo and Minghao.

"Careful, Minghao!" Mingyu warned as he passed Minghao across the window to Wonwoo.

Lastly was Jun then himself.

"Catch him!" Mingyu said.

They walked over to the window of the second room and repeated the same cycle.

Wonwoo and Minghao chose not to look at the room because it gave them bad memories.

Finally until going to the last room.

"Damn!" Seungcheol cursed as he looked into the fourth room.

"Why?!" Mingyu asked.

"There are guards sleeping in there..." Seungcheol said.

Wonwoo and Minghao were silent.

Their faces were scrunched up in discomfort.

"Wae?" Seokmin and Soonyoung asked.

"T-this r-room...." Minghao stuttered.

"Was where Minghao and I were brought to..." Wonsoo finished.

The members stared at them, speechless.

"Don't worry....We'll be out of here in no time" Junhui wasn't that well but he gave a squeeze to the two members' hands and a smile.

Mingyu whispered to Seungcheol in the ears and Seungcheol nodded.

"Jihoon-ah, the both of us are gonna land in the next room with light steps. Then you think of a way to not let them even make a noise.... Let's not kill" Seungcheol smiled at Woozi.

Woozi put on his killer face and a smirk.

"Please don't think of killing, Jihoon-ah...." Seungcheol warned.

"I won't hyung!" Jihoon said.

"There you go!" Mingyu sent the two across the window to the fourth room.

As said, Seungcheol and Jihoon landed lightly without a sound.

"Land lightly, everyone" Mingyu reminded.

The members at the back nodded.

The pair tip toed, rounding away from the bed of the guards and reaching the wall where the window was.

Mingyu started passing the other over then he himself.

All tiptoed to the other side of the room.

Mingyu let Seungcheol climb over his shoulders first.

Next went Jun and Minghao, Soonyoung, Hansol and the rest of maknae-line.

Next were Wonwoo, Seokmin, Jeonghan.

Joshua was just half way up the wall when the guards in the room were just waking up.

The three boys panicked.

Jihoon swiftly stood by the side of the bed, waiting for the guards to wake up but hit them in the neck, allowing them to fall unconscious.

"Shush...and thank you..." Woozi said in an eery voice.

Mingyu quickly passed Joshua over then called Woozi over.

"Jihoon hyung!" Mingyu whispered-yelled.

Easily, he tossed Jihoon to the outside of the house then climbed up the wall himself too with the help of Seungcheol and Wonwoo.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Let's get away from here, fast!" Jihoon ushered the remaining twelve members.

Mingyu carried Jun and Seungkwan carried Hansol as all thirteen of them ran away.

As they ran and looked back occasionally, the silhouette of the house slowly disappeared in their sights.

They ended up by the side of a highway road.

They were lost and lights in the lamp posts shining onto the road was dim.

"Where're we???" Soonyoung asked.

"I don't know...." Seokmin replied, carrying an asleep Chan on his back.

"I mean look! I guess we're out of Seoul!" Minghao pointed to the far away city with lights.

Seungcheol let out ragged breaths as he voiced the only solution.

"We walk towards the city." Seungcheol said, pointing at the city with lights.

They got no choices left and at this time, no cars were seen moving along the road so only to walk with their own two legs.

Not even half way, the members were all thirsty but none wanted to add the burden onto each other.

They have enough on their plates already, equally.

After what seemed like hours, they were finally more half way down the highway road, towards the city.

The members who held in for so long from tiredness, fainted.

Seungkwan fainted first and Hansol came crushing down on him.

"Kwannie?" Hansol asked, still weak but not as weak as he was before.

"Seungkwannie!" Hansol yelled, shaking his boyfriend's collapsed figure.

The members looked at Seungkwan worriedly then they heard a thud from behind them.

"MINGYU!!!"

Oh well, Mingyu fainted too and Wonwoo came next.

"Mingyu-ya, this is no funny....." Jun said, with tears watering his eyes.

"Wonwoo hyung?" Minghao crouched down but touched Wonwoo's face with only one hand.

Their faces were getting paler.

"Oh no...Why is this happening to us?!" Seungcheol stressed out his words.

"Jeonghan hyung! Jisoo hyung!" Seokmin and Soonyoung yelled, seeing the pair collapse onto the cold road.

Funny, considering that the pair fainted at the same time but actually, this is nothing funny about.

"Can we even move on?" Jihoon asked.

"No we can't..... Wait, Jun....would you be able to carry Mingyu on your back? Myungho-ya, could you carry Wonwoo on your back?" Seungcheol asked the two.

"I'll do it, for Mingyu...." Jun said.

"I'll do it, for Wonwoo...." Minghao said.

"I'll carry Seungkwan on my back....." Hansol smiled at his hyungs.

"And I'll carry Jisoo hyung on my back!" Soonyoung said.

"Are you sure?" Seokmin asked.

"Yesss.....you just carry our maknae, Seokmin!" Soonyoung said cheerfully.

They really need Soonyoung's cheerfulness at times like this.

"And I'll carry Jeonghan...." Seungcheol volunteered.

"Nooo!" The three members protested.

"Why?!" Seungcheol asked.

"I can see that you're tired so I'll carry Jeonghan hyung." Jihoon said. 

"Fine....." Seungcheol crossed his arms and pouted tiredly.

All the members started walking again but with more difficulties as they each had a member on their backs except Seungcheol who was looking very VERY tired.

"Owwww it hurts....." Junhui stopped walking in the front and crouched down in pain.

The members surrounded him.

"Kwenchana, Junnie?" Seungcheol asked.

"No..... I think the wounds reopened again..." The looked at Jun's shirt and indeed, there were patches forming again on the fabric.

"No...no....no...no...Junhui-ge!!!" Minghao shouted as Jun fell out of conbreath andDamn, his wounds!" Seungcheol lifted Jun's shirt up and saw fresh blood again flowing out of the slash wounds.

"Oh my gawd no! Seokmin-ah!" Soonyoung gasped from behind.

Soonyoung was quick to let Seokmin and Chan's head lay on his lap before they had reached the ground and two of his hands supporting Jisoo who was on his back.

He winced in pain at the friction produced between his knees and the rough surface of the road.

"Oh Soonyoung hyung?" Chan said sleepily.

"Oh Chan? You're awake?" Soonyoung held back the tears welling up in his eyes and endured the pain on his knees.

"What's with everyone? Why're they laying down? Where're we now and what happened to Seokmin hyung?" Chan asked, cutely tilting his head to the side.

"They were tired so they laid down.... In fact, they actually fainted" Soonyoung told Chan.

"What?!" Chan yelled in horror.

His movement got Soonyoung hissing in pain.

"I'm sorry, hyung...." Chan cried to Soonyoung.

"It's fine, Chan...." Soonyoung took in a sharp deep breath.

"Yah Seungcheol!" Woozi yelled.

"He fainted out of fatigue! All of them fainted in fatigue!" Woozi flailed his hands up in the air.

"Channie-ya, could you sit up and hold your Seokmin hyung for me please?" Soonyoung asked Chan.

Chan nodded and let Seokmin rest against his chest.

Soonyoung examined his knee wounds, the skin was scraped away so the inner skin was exposed to the atmosphere. It could be infected but what can he do now? Bear the pain? That's the only solution. His wounds are nothing compared to Junhui's and Minghao's plus he doesn't see them whining about it so who's he to start first? If only he could faint right so he doesn't need to endure the pain no more.

As if on cue, his world started spinning and his vision became blurred.

The last thing he heard was his name being called and everything went black. 

"Oh god now Soonyoung hyung fainted!" Chan freaked out.

"Hey easy Chan! Take a deep breath and calm down...." Woozi comforted.

"Better now?" Woozi asked, wiping away Chan's crocodile tears.

Chan nodded.

"Hansol hyung! You doing good?" Chan asked.

"No..." Hansol placed Seungkwan down first.

"No Myungho hyung!" Chan yelled, his breath quickening.

"Only left with us three....." Woozi sighed.

The other ten members were a mess.

They were just like a pile of bodies piled up on each other, and laying on the roadside. 

"Ch-" Woozi fell to the floor with a thud.

"Jihoon hyung!!!" Chan shook his body with full force, tears finding its way to Chan's eyes again.

Chan walked over to Hansol and shook him.

"Hansol hyung?" Chan called out, in fear.

"Hmmm?" Hansol replied.

Chan let out a breath.

A light was shone in the way of Chan further up the road.

A light of hope was instantly lit up in his heart. 

"Hansol hyung, stay here" Hansol fell to the ground as soon as Chan left his side.


	6. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaped the hellhole but got into the hospital.
> 
> Will everything stop just like this?

Seungcheol woke up to all white and snifflings were heard from beside him.

He turned sideways and saw his mother, holding her hand over her eyes as tears ran down.

"Eomma?" Seungcheol called out weakly.

"Seungcheollie!" His mother lunged forward to bring him into her hug.

"Are you okay, Seungcheol-ah?" His father asked.

He nodded.

But suddenly remembered about the members.

"Eomma! Where're the other members?!" He grabbed his mother's wrist.

His mother looked to the other side and his eyes followed.

Jihoon, Jeonghan, Jisoo and Chan laid on the four beds beside him.

He wobbled over to the members' bed one by one with the help of his mother.

He carressed Jihoon pale cheek with his palm and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Dark and heavy eyebags were visible under his eyes and his already fair skin was even paler then before.

Nevertheless, Jihoon still looked beautiful in the eyes of Seungcheol.

He stood in front of the four beds and gave a deep bow to the parents but they smiled at him.

"You did well, Seungcheol-ah....we all know you suffered just as much as the others...." Chan's father patted his back.

For the first time, Seungcheol cried in front of them and his mother was there to wipe away the tears for him.

"Can I visit the other members?" He asked, tears still flowing.

"No sweetie dear..... Myungho and Junhui are still in surgery....the others are fine as it was all just because of malnutrition and fatigue" Jeonghan's mother said.

"Now Cheol, you lay back down and rest" he mother and father helped him to lay down.

In the other room, Wonwoo woke up and started finding Minghao.

"Eomma, where's Myungho???" He asked impatiently.

"Still in surgery but Won, keep your voice down...." His mother said and pointed to the other two beds.

That laid Swungkwan and Hansol.

He gave an apologetic bow to their parents.

He assumed that the leftover was for Minghao.

In the next room, Mingyu wasn't listening to his parents.

"Eomma! I wanna see Junhui-hyung!!!!" He thrashed around but just wasn't able to keep still.

In the end, they gave up calming him down.

Soonyoung and Seokmin who were awake for quite sometime beforehand knew just the right way to calm Mingyu down.

They walked over to Mingyu's bed, hand-in-hand and sat down on either side of Mingyu.

"Seok.....I just wanna see him" Mingyu cried in Seokmin's embrace , holding him tight.

"Gyu, Junnie just went in for surgery and he's gonna be fine...trust Soonyoung hyung, will you?" Soomyoung asked softly, running his hand through Mingyu's locks.

Mingyu nodded and all three of them hugged together.

Their parents took it as their time to leave them alone.

"Now smile for me, Mingyu" Soonyoung said.

"There you go!" Soonyoung cheered when Mingyu smiled.

"I love you two so much!" Mingyu hugged them closer to himself.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mingyu! Jun wants to see you!" Mrs.Kim said.

Jun woke up the next day.

Mingyu immediately got out of his bed and rushed towards Jun's room.

"Junhui-hyung!" He pushed open the door and flung hinslef onto Jun's body earning a cough and hiss of pain from Jun.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Mingyu apologosed quickly.

Jun waved his hand saying that it was nothing.

"How're you?" Jun's asked.

"I'm all the good! The others are too! Myungho just woke up on that day itself!" Mingyu chirped in happiness.

"At least everyone's fine” Jun breathed out a sigh of relief

The door pushed open and boys came flowing in.

"Jun!!!" they shouted.

"Hi guys!" He smiled and waved at them.

"Haohaooo, how's your hand?" He asked once he saw Minghao's right wrist in a cast.

"Been better. It'll heal in a few weeks...." Minghao smiled, exaggerating his actions.

They stayed in the room for quite a while before Mingyu shooed them all out.

"Shoo! Shoo! Shoo! Out you all go! Let me and my boyfriend have some alone time!" Mingyu pushed them out the door.

"It's not like you're the only one with a boyfriend, Mingyu! We have boyfriends too!" Seokmin said, hoisting Soonyoung's waist up by his hands.

"Yea...yea...yea...Y'all have boyfriends and I get it! Only I don't have" Dino grumbled.

"Ooooohhh maknae-ya, you'll have a boyfriend soon and by that time, you won't be jealous of us being all lovey-dovey in front of you..." Soonyoung teased.

I must say that Seoksoon couple is really a teasing couple.

Mingyu slammed the door closed in front of them with a waving hand.

"Where were we just now?" Jun asked seductively.

"Nowhere.....beacuse I ain't going nowhere without being far away from you" Mingyu tilted Jun's chin up with his two fingers and kissed him softly in the lips.

They weren't able to hear the door knob turning and an exclaimation of "oh my!" in chinese.

"妈妈！" Jun whined, breaking the soft kiss session between him and Mingyu when he saw that his mother has interrupted them.

"Sorry!" Jun's mother apologised.

"It's fine, Mrs.Wen!" Mingyu tried saying in chinese.

"Awwww! Look at Mingyu's cute accent there!" She cooed and Mingyu smiled at her.

"妈妈......" Jun said.

"哦！不好意思！儿子，珉奎，再见！" and she left.

"Haizzz.....this mother of mine really!" Jun complained cutely.

"Actually, I'm really glad that she accepted us......" Mingyu giggled.

"Yeah....." Jun laughed.

"We'll get married and have lots of kids of our own...mixed of Chinese blood and Korean blood!" Jun got excited at the thought.

"Ermmm Junhui-hyung, men can't reproduce though...." Mingyu reminded Jun.

"Oh yeah.....Then we adopt!" Jun got excited again.

MIngyu agreed and nodded.

"I'm sorry if we can't have kids of our own because men can't reproduce.....Would you still want me and love me? Because I know you love kids alot...." Mingyu got sadder.

"Hey Mingyu, look at me..... Kids or not, I will forever love you no matter what because as long as I have you by my side, I'm happy and contented already" Jun said, holding Mingyu close.

Tears ran down Mingyu's cheeks again and this time, Jun was there to wipe them all away for him.

Mingyu fit himself onto the bed as Jun hugged him closer and they slept away.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The doctor-in-charge advised all thirteen of them stay in the hospital for another few days in order to nurse them back to health but some of them protested. 'What about our schedules???" the leader asked. "Really? Still worried about schedules?! Worry about yourselves, people! The company already halted all thirteen of you from participating in any activities or schedules in the mean time so just have a good rest and when you're all good to go, Seventeen can get going!" Their manager said. So, this is where they're now. "Here Hao, the water" Wonwoo being the good boyfriend he is, helped Minghao to do this and do that.

"Thanks Wonwoo hyung...." Minghao thanked when Wonwoo passed the cup of water into his left hand.

"Say Aaaahhh...." Wonwoo fed Minghao the salad that their parents bought back from outside.

"Yummy?" Wonwoo asked.

And Minghao smiled.

"Here you go!" Minghao fed Wonwoo salad, using the same fork Wonwoo used to feed him.

"Want more?" Wonwoo asked.

Minghao nodded enthusiastically.

Wonwoo laughed and gave Minghao another feed of salad.

"Feed me." Wonwoo said.

"You do know that my hand is injured and yet you still want me to feed you more...." Minghao said.

"Don't want to? I'll go." Wonwoo got up and was ready to go but Minghao grabbed his wrist, puling him to sit back down.

Wonwoo opened his mouth big enough, waiting to be fed.

Soon enough, a bunch of salad entered his mouth and he slowly munched on it.

On the other side of the room, Hansol and Seungkwan were cuddling together on the bed.

"Boo Seungkwan, I love you!" Hansol confessed.

Seungkwan got scared back.

"What's with the sudden confession?" Seungkwan asked.

"It's just that after everything that we've been through for that past few days, I realised that my love for you only grew at a faster rate and stronger....Thank you Seungkwan for taking care of me that day when I fell sick...." Hansol kissed Seungkwan's temple.

"You should thank Jeonghan hyung and Jisoo hyung too.... I love you, Chwe Hansol!" Seungkwan leaned over and they were GETTING CLOSER to each other's face then finally, their lips met.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jihoonniieeee......I want to eat something else that is way better than the food provided by the hospital" Seungcheol whinned, annoyed.

"How can someone like that be the leader of thirteen members?!" Chan muttered under his breath.

"Lee Chan, I heard that!" Seungcheol yelled from his bed.

"So what? It's true Seungcheol hyung!" Chan yelled back.

"It's called craving for affection!"

"Yea...yea...Blah! Blah! Blah!" Dino interrupted.

"Jihoonieee, Chan is being mean to me..." Seungcheol complained.

"Did not!"

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Surely you did!"

"I really don't know how to deal with all this especially the two of you....Idiots!" Jihoon sighed loudly, rubbing his temples when he sat there, seeing his leader boyfriend arguing with their group's maknae.

I mean, what's there to argue about?!

Jeonghan and Jisoo were basically ignoring the arguement going on in the same room.

They fed each other food from their own plates, munching happily on it.

"What do you say if we go on a date after we're out of the hospital?" Jeonghan asked for an opinion.

"Ermmm.....Maybe?" Joshua said.

Jeonghan was not blind to see that something is bugging/worrying Joshua.

"What's wrong, Shua?" Jeonghan asked holding Joshua hand.

He could sense that Joshua was nervous as he kept on playing with the food on his plate by using a fork.

"I'm just afraid that fans will find out about us...." Joshua finally voiced out his worry.

"Oh Shua.....The fans won't find our about us because I.Won't.Let.Them." Jeonghan said.

"Alright!" Joshua smiled, agreeing to the date that was coming in their way, soon.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"In this room is only left with the two of us, Soonie" Seokmin said, Soonyoung in his arms.

"Yeah...Despite Mingyu rooming with us, he's always staying in Junnie's room almost seemingly like he sleeps there instead of back here! We don't even know if he comes back to sleep at night because in the morning when we wake up, his bed is always missing the person!" Soonyoung giggled.

"Even greater if he's not present! That way, we can have the whole room to ourselves and do whatever we want without the need to worry anyone seeing us!" Seokmin cheered in happiness.

Soonyoung nodded along because indeed, it was like as if they were the only ones in the room and no third person.

"Soonyoung hyung, do you wanna have kids with me?" Seokmin suddenly asked the question out of nowhere.

"W-what...?" Soonyoung stuttered.

"I mean...of course but men can't reproduce, Seok. Remember that." Soonyoung said.

"I know that's why we can adopt eventhough I hope to have kids of my own with you, Soonyoung hyung! How I hope men can reproduce...."Seokmin wished.

"If men can really reproduce Seok, you'll be the one to carry it because I ain't carrying it" Soonyoung deadpanned.

"Nope" Seokmin popped the 'P' with a teasing smile.

"Because....you're the bottom in this relationship so you'll be it" Seokmin said.

"When did I even say that I'm a bottom?" Soonyoung glared at his boyfriend.

"U-uh w-with me...You're d-definitely a b-bottom, hyung...."Seokmin stuttered under Soonyoung's tiger gaze.

"Why were we even at this topic?" Soonyoung asked.

Seokmin laughed akwardly and Soonyoung laughed along.

"What's with you two laughing like maniacs?" Mingyu appeared at the door.

"Ah Mingyu! You're back!" Soonyoung exclaimed.

Mingyu gave him a 'duh' expression.

"We thought you would be staying at Junnie's ward..." Soonyoung said.

"Ermmm...no! I just came backto get some things and go back! I always come back here to sleep at night or maybe sometimes not?" Mingyu said unsurely.

"Go on...." Seokmin said and after Mingyu exited the room, the couple were back at it again. Laughing like crazy.


	7. Discharged and Resumed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally after getting enough of the hospital, they were discharged and back to work!
> 
> SEVENTEEN is back, people!

"Wahhhh!!! It feels sooooo goooood to breathe in fresh air!!!!" Soonyoung exclaimed with his arms widely spread out.

"Time to go, brat!" Someone whacked Soonyoung in the back of the head and that someone was their leader.

"Seungcheol Hyung!" Soonyoung pouted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's go, Soonie!" Seokmin pulled Soonyoung away by the wrist, towards the van.

"Since your dorm's still thrashed and no one had the time to clean it up, you all are to live in an apartment somewhere near the company." Their manager who was driving said.

The members at the back nodded. 

They arrived at a tall building and the managers led them down into the building.

They rode to the 17th floor and were met with a luxurious space that was to be called their dorm, temporarily.

"Wah! The kitchen is so big and so many cutleries!!!" Mingyu exclaimed in happiness, pulling out the drawers.

The members looked around the apartment as their managers told them that there are three bedrooms, two washrooms and one spacious kitchen.

"Kids, gather up!" their leader called from the living room.

"Since we're at this new apartment of ours, would you all want to be with your previous roommates or change the roommates?" Seungcheol asked.

The members nodded.

"I wanna change roommates!" Chan said, raising his hands.

"Alright! Let's all change roommates then!" Seungcheol decided.

"There are only three rooms, so each room should have like four and only one of the room have five. Get it?" Seungcheol asked.

"Yes!!!" The members standing in front of him chorused.

1st room: Seungcheol, Woozi, Jeonghan, Jisoo and Chan.

2nd room: Mingyu, Jun, Wonwoo, Minghao.

3rd room: Soonyoung, Seokmin, Hansol, Seungkwan.

"Satisfied, people?!" Seungcheol asked again about the arrangements.

The members smiled widely at him.

"Now, go rest!" Woozi said and everyone dispersed into their own rooms.

"I'll cook" Mingyu said but Seungcheol stopped him.

"We'll just order takeout, Gyu...." Seungcheol said.

"Okay" Mingyu walked back into his room.

Around 7pm, the bell at their apartment rang.

"Coming!" Seungkwan opened the door.

"Here're the pizzas and drinks you ordered....." Seungkwan took the boxes of pizzas and drinks from the delivery man with the help of Hansol.

"Thank you....Here's the money" Seungcheol gave the money and closed the door.

"Kids!!! Come out and eat!!!" Jeonghan helped on calling for the members as the three oldest started arranging the food and drinks on the table.

"I'm hungry already..." Chan whined as he sat down in front of the dining table.

"Nah, here eat!" Soonyoung stuffed a piece of pizza into Chan's mouth.

"Oh my gosh! So yummy! I feel like I'm in heaven already!" Chan said.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Boys!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!" Their manager shouted, going from one room to another.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR YOUR PRACTICE!!!" He shouted in their faces.

He took the alarm clock and pressed it right onto Seungcheol's face. "Seungcheol-ah, please wake up and get ready!!!" He said. "Huh? Alright manager hyung...." Seungcheol stood up sleepily and proceeded to waking up the members in the same room. "Jihoon-ah, wake up" "Jeonghan-ah, wake up..." "Channie, wake up" Jeonghan softly shook Chan's shoulder. "Jisoo-ya, wake up" Jeonghan said. They were just sobering up when they heard their manager's loud voice boom through in the next room. "JUN!!! WONWOO!!! MINGYU!!! MYUNGHO!!!! WAKE UP THE FOUR OF YOU!!!!"Their manager yelled. Needless to say, the members in the third room sprung up from their beds and were already preparing for their practice. None of the members would want to face their manager's wrath but sadly in that morning, four already faced it.

All of them were prepared and headed for the company.

The entrance of the company was swarmed with fans, holding up banners and shouting.

The security guards saw their arrival and immediately squeezed through the fans just to assist the group members. Some of the members waved and smiled at the fans as they passed by.

"That was alot of fans!" Dino commented, panting as they entered into the building safely.

"Let's go and practice!" Soonyoung bumped his fist up in the air with a cheerful tone.

They got to their practice room and started their routine.

"Few days since we've been in this room...." Joshua said.

"Yeah....But we're back in here already, isn't it?" Jeonghan placed his hand on Joshua's shoulder.

Joshua looked over his shoulder and gave Jeonghan a warm smile back.

The door to the practice room was fumbled with and almost instinctively, the members had a little amount of fear growing inside  
themselves.

The door opened and two police officers entered with their manager trailing behind.

The members heaved a sigh of relief but held their confused expression.

"Oh kids, these two are Officer Park and Officer Min....." Their manager introduced.

"I'm Officer Min and the person standing beside me is Officer Park....."Officer Min gestured to the young man beside him.

"We're the officers responsible for this case....If possible, we would like all thirteen of you to cooperate with us and come to the police station for some investigation, as to telling us why you all disappeared...." Officer Park said.

Seungcheol eyed the other members for approval and they agreed.

"We'll cooperate with the investigation, officers" Seungcheol as the leader of the group represented his members.

"Please come with us then." Officer Min said, leading the boys out.

The entrance was clear of fans, not like when they just arrived.

"We'll meet at the police station then" The two officers excused themselves, going ahead first.

"Hop on, boys" Their manager said and the boys rode in three cars.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*At Police Station (Headquarter)*

One by one, the boys were called in for questioning.

First one would of course be leader.

"Have a seat, Choi Seungcheol" Officer Min said.

"We regarded this as a kidnapping case since the Seventeen members were missing for quite a few days. Four or five days to be exact? Am I right? " Officer Park asked.

"Yes."Seungcheol nodded.

"Why were you all kidnapped? Can you tell me the reason? Do you know who kidnapped you all?" Officer Park asked.

"I'm not sure about the reason but you can ask one of our members, Kim Mingyu.....and the person who kidnapped us was Park Jaesung...? I'm not sure if I'm correct because again, you have to ask Mingyu." Seungcheol said.

"Okay...but how were you all able to escape?"Officer Park asked again.

"Mingyu and I noticed a small window in the room that we were confined so we decided to escape through that window without anyone knowing."Seungcheol said.

"One important question, were any of your members injured or hurted by the kidnapper in that period of time?" Officer Park asked.

"All of us were being hurted but not as heavy as what Jun and Minghao had suffered.....We all don't know what happened to them because they were injured during the time they were forcefully separated from us....You can ask them personally" Seungcheol said.

"Alright...You're allowed to leave...." Officer Min massaged his temples.

Jeonghan came in next.

"Yoon Jeonghan, I heard from your leader that the members were treated badly during the period of kidnapping?"Officer Min asked.

"Yes, Sir" Jeonghan answered.

"We weren't given food and water for the past few days we were in the dark room.....No light shined into the room so we didn't know whether it was morning, afternoon or even night....." Jeonghan said.

"We were all being tortured....Seucgheol got kicked in the stomach and punched in the jaw.....Jihoon got tortured too but not like how Seungcheol was. Joshua or Jisoo got a scrape in the elbow and I got a few scratches here and there....You can ask the others for more details......" Jeonghan said.

"You may leave now...." Jeonghan got up and left.

Jeonghan met Joshua outside the door and Jeonghan gave Joshua a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Hong Jisoo! Please tell us what happened..." Officer Min started but Joshua was quiet for awhile before he started speaking.

"We were not given food and water.....We were beaten up by some guy that Mingyu seems to know in the past...The first time we were there, Seungcheol was forced by their 'boss' to choose one of our members for the 'boss' to have fun with but then Jun volunteered himself. Later when he comes in, you might be able to see it for yourselves....." Joshua ended.

The two police officers in front of him cringed and allowed him to leave.

Jun was next to enter.

"Please have a sit, Moon Junhwi" 

Jun winced a bit as he sat down carefully on the chair and the police officers noticed it.

"Junhwi-ssi, were you badly injured?" Officer Park asked straightforwardly.

Jun looked at them with wide eyes and slowly nodded.

"May we?" Officer Park asked softly.

Jun slowly lifted his shirt up and what the officers saw shocked them.

Under the shirt were long, deep cuts bandaged up.

Jun pulled his shirt back down before he was questioned.

"What did he do to you?" Officer Min asked.

Jun sucked in a deep breath before he started pouring everything out to them.

They really pity him after all he went through.

"How was it, hyung?!" Mingyu rushed up to Jun.

He gave him a smile and sat down at the chair where the others were. Mingyu followed behind his boyfriend like a lost puppy.

Soonyoung came next.

"Kwon Soonyoung" Officer Min called out.

"Hi!" Soonyoung waved a little at them and sat down.

"Ermmm.....can you tell us what you know?" Officer Min asked.

Soonyoung nodded.

"Uhhhh......all thirteen of us had a bad time there and please I beg you......catch him! He inflicted fear on all of us! We would flinch even in the smallest of sound made because of him!" At this point, Soonyoung was sniffling already.

Though he didn't go through any rougher than some of the others, he definitely got scared because of that unfortunate event.

"Please don't cry......." They didn't know how to calm him down.

Officer Park slowly lead him out of the room, with Soonyoung still sniffling.

The boys were chatting when Chan saw Soonyoung walking towards their way, but lead by Officer Park.

"Soonyoung hyung!" Chan called out.

The boys stopped and when Soonyoung arrived there, Seokmin brought him into a hug.

"What happened?" Seokmin mouthed to Officer Park but instead got a reply from Soonyoung himself.

"I just suddenly got emotional, Seok...it's fine" Soonyoung softly patted Seokmin's chest.

Officer Park thought of something but left it and Wonwoo along with Minghao followed him.

Wonwoo looked around the dim room and the memories from before surfaced but he supressed the fear building up.

"Take a seat, you two and start telling" Officer Park said, standing beside Officer Min.

Minghao tensed but Wonwoo reassured him with a squeeze to his hand.

"Okay....Wonwoo hyung and I were brought to a room, not far from the room the members were kept in. When we were brought there, Jaesung started touching Wonwoo hyung's body, all I could do was watch but I suddenly remembered that I have martial skills.....I used it but Jaseung dodged my attack then I injured my wrist..." 

All their eyes automatically shifted to the bandaged right wrist of Minghao's.

"Sorry to hear that...." The officers said in sympathy.

"It's fine....." Minghao shook his head with a smile.

"Both of you may leave..." 

They left and Wonwoo embraced Minghao.

"You good, Hao?" Wonwoo asked.

"Yes. I'm fine Wonwoo hyung....." Minghao smiled at his boyfriend.

Woozi came in next but Seungcheol accompanied.

"Talk, Lee Jihoon" Officer Min said.

"I have nothing to say because all were said by the others before me and that's all" Jihoon talked back.

Officer Min sighed.

"Alright... Leave since you have nothing to tell" The two stood up and left.

Mingyu walked into the room, scared because he knows he would have to talk a lot since he might or mist be the only who knows a lot about the case.

Jun stood outside the door, waiting for Mingyu from the moment he entered.

Mingyu sat down in front of the officers.

"I've been told that you're the one that knows a lot, Kim Mingyu" Officer Min said.

Mingyu gulped and nodded later on.

"Our kidnapper is Park Jaesung and his sole reason was to revenge right back at me just because I didn't accept him. Therefore, he wanted me to witness my members suffering right in front of my eyes because of ME. I'm telling you that he's mentally ill...a psycho....Crazy guy.....So you must MUST catch him"Mingyu said, eyes staring straight into the officers' eyes, scaring them a bit.

"O-okay.....anymore?" Officer Park asked.

Mingyu shook his head, ready to go.

"Hey Gyu..... How was it?" Jun asked, looking at Mingyu with full concern.

"Good....I hope they'll successfully catch him...That psycho for hurting you all" Mingyu said, resting on Jun's chest.

"They will. Don't worry" Jun ruffled Mingyu's black hair.

Hansol came in next. Seungkwan didn't because he didn't have anything to say. Same goes to Seokmin.

"Chwe Hansol......." Officer Min trailed off.

"Anymore that you want to add.....?" Officer Min asked.

"About how we escaped that is.....I believe you knew that we escaped to the outside through a few rooms?"

They nodded.

"We were far away, out of Seoul city so we decided to walk down the highway road towards the city....But then one by one, our members collapsed like a domino. I was the second last to collapse and after that, I didn't know what happened. You can ask Chan or maybe he even collapsed before we suddenly were at the hospital." Hansol finished in one go.

"Okay..... Thank you" They allowed Hansol to leave and called in Chan.

"Lee Chan....." Officer Min said, tapping his pen on the paper in front of him.

"Yes....?" Chan replied politely.

"Chwe Hansol just now told us about how you all escaped to the highway road but he didn't know what happened as to how you were all able to wake up in the hospital.....Could you tell us how?" Officer Min asked.

"Ermm....since all the members collapsed, we were forced to stay at the roadside until help comes. Hansol hyung collapsed just as help came as in a big truck and the driver carried all of them onto the truck and headed for the hospital. I was fine all through out but just a bit of malnutrition......The hyungs protected me at all cost so you could say I was the finest out of all"


End file.
